


Understanding Kakashi

by NefariousPlots (orphan_account)



Series: Understanding Kakashi [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NefariousPlots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi's genin team is disturbingly similar to his old one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding Kakashi

The first time he sees them he thinks this must be someone's idea of a joke. And he hates them, just a little, because hasn't he had enough? It's been years and years since they died, and he should have gotten over it, but he hasn't. He doesn't think he ever will get over it, but he didn't think it could get worse either.

He read their files before he came here, so he knows what to expect, but they're so much more alive then they could ever be on paper. And when he looks at them he sees everything he's trying (and failing) to forget. He remembers the stupidity of youth and a long forgotten rivalry and the burning need to prove himself and...(in the midst of his internal panicking, he swears to make the Hokage pay).

There's a sharp pain in his chest and he just wants to leave so will all stop. But he can't leave because he has his orders – keep an eye on the jinchuuriki and train up the last Uchiha.

Dimly he notes that an eraser has fallen on his head and Naruto is laughing uproariously. It reminds him so completely of Obito that he blinks rapidly in shock. He's never been around Naruto for very long before and he suddenly remembers why that is. He looks like Minato-Sensei and acts like Obito. It's hard to be near him and not break down crying for everything he's lost.

If Minato-Sensei was still alive, he thinks, then Kakashi probably wouldn't be with the way he treats his son.

He looks away in carefully concealed turmoil before his eyes fall on the Uchiha. With his stiff posture and arrogant expression, Kakashi is relieved that Sasuke is nothing like his cousin. In fact, he thinks, Sasuke is almost Obito's opposite in every way. It occurs to him then that Sasuke acts disturbingly similar to Kakashi's younger self. This is not a good sign.

Reluctantly, fearing a pattern, he glances at the girl and is momentarily blinded by pink hair. He is comforted (and suspicious) by the fact that the girl holds no resemblance to strong and practical Rin. This lasts until she yells at Naruto for his latest prank and peeks at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes.

Suspicions confirmed, he thinks it's almost creepy how his old (dead) genin team is being recreated. It's definitely not a coincidence, he knows, because nothing in the ninja world is ever a coincidence. He is also confused as to why the higher-ups think this is a good idea. One survivor out of four isn't exactly good odds.

Thirty seconds have passed since he first opened the door and Naruto has stopped laughing. The silence is strained as they wait for him to react and do something.

Abruptly, the room is stifling and their presence unbearable. He is overwhelmed by the thought that he is stuck with these kids until they become chunin, and he needs time to regroup before breaks down.

So he does the only thing he can do – he opens his mouth and says, "My first impression is…I hate you. Meet me on the roof."

And that's that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
